This invention relates to an electronic flash capable of changing the color temperature of flash light for illuminating an object and a camera provided with such electronic flash.
As an electronic flash externally connectable with a camera, an electronic flash using a xenon discharge tube is generally widely used. A color panel set is known as an accessory of this electronic flash. This color panel set includes four color panels, e.g., red, blue, green and yellow, and a filter panel for converting the color temperature. By suitably combining these panels and mounting them on a light emitter of the flash, special color effects in color photographing can be obtained and the color temperature of the flash can be corrected according to the type of the film.
With the conventional color panel set, a photographer has to suitably combine a color panel and a color temperature conversion filter panel and manually mounting them on the light emitter of the flash. Accordingly, it is difficult to easily change the color temperature of the flash light. Since the colors and the color mixing ratio of color panels are constant, the color temperature of the flash light cannot be continuously adjusted. A certain degree of experience is required to obtain a flash light of a desired color. Thus, according to the known method for changing the flash light by color panels, it is very difficult to quickly change the color temperature of the flash light into a desired one by a simple operation.